KNS Side Stories Season 4
The following KNS side story episodes are the following within this season starting at the end of the main KNS Season 3 series: Between Season 3 & 4 *Another Story~KNS Style (based on the Sailor Moon RPG game, third & true ending inspired by Sonic 2006 last story ending) (Game) *Blame it on Jose (Simpsons)** *The Gift 2: The Giftening~KNS Style (Wander Over Yonder) *The Gift~KNS Style (Wander Over Yonder) *The Christmas Special~KNS Style (Regular Show)** *Happy New Year, Kyle Broflowski (Peanuts)** *Mt. Fuji of Madness (Simpsons) *It Punched the Fans (South Park)** *Pinky's Merger (Dilbert)** *Granny Weasel (Simpsons)** *Sailor Moon's Valentine's Day (Spongebob)** *Put Your Head on My Body (Futurama) *Fury Fuzz The Movie (Simpsons) *30 Minutes (Simpsons) *The Untroubleable (South Park) *The Beast With A Billion Feelers (Futurama)** *Duck Pilot 3000 (Futurama) *The Dodgers Has Landed (Futurama) *Big Hero 6~KNS Style (Movie) *Harvey's Game (Futurama)** *Shovel Knight~KNS Style (Game) *Hyrule Warriors~KNS Style (Game) *The Last Unicorn~KNS Style (Movie) *Five Nights At Freddy's 3~KNS Style (Game)** *Five Nights At Freddy's 4~KNS Style (Game)** *Into the Great Colored Yonder (Futurama)** *Titan AE~KNS Style (Movie) *Crystal Rebirth (Futurama) *The Trouble with Rich Ducks (Simpsons)** *UPDATE: FNAF World~KNS Style (Game)* *Something You Can Do With Your Hand (South Park) *Kamp Coony (Simpsons) *Race For Your Life, Strongly Brown (Peanuts) *New Grade (South Park) *Homsar 20XX (South Park) *Thiefcast News (Simpsons) *Bye, Bye, Pidgey (Rocko) *Mystery of the Caked Deuce (South Park) *Phage's Employee of the Month (Spongebob) *Bone~KNS Style (Based on the Bone books) *Gravity Falls~KNS Style Between Mov 4 & Christmas Special 4 *Last Crusade of the Lost Ark to the Video Store of Doom (South Park)** *Terror Tales of the Park III~KNS Style (Regular Show)** *The Thanksgiving Special~KNS Style (Regular Show)** *It's Christmastime Again, Sailor Moon (Peanuts)** *Kouja no Senshi's Christmas Tales (Peanuts)** *Kung Fu Choppers (Spongebob) *And I'm Maxwell Edison (Family Guy)** *FNAF: Sister Location~KNS Style (Game)* *The Way Halfa's Parents Were (Simpsons) *The Unwinnable Edge (South Park) *I Married Maddie (Simpsons) *Freddy's Pizzaria Simulator~KNS Style (Game)* *Jazz's First Word (Simpsons) *Tokyo's El Chubracabra (Dilbert) *And Danny Makes Three (Simpsons) *Secrets of the Furious Five~KNS Style (Movie) *Wedding for Destruction (Simpsons) *Kung Fu Island (Spongebob)** *German Mutt (Family Guy)** *Sasuke's Assistant (Dilbert) *Fussy Symphony (Spongebob) *InToontion (South Park) *Hell on Earth 20XX (South Park)** *Terror Tales of the Park IV~KNS Style (Regular Show) *Ultimate Custom Night~KNS Style (Game)* *Helen Keller Broadway (South Park)** *A Sonic Heroes Thanksgiving (Peanuts)** *Darry vs Thanksgiving (Simpsons)** *Starvin' Tak (South Park)** *Kung Fu Panda Holiday Special~KNS Style (Movie) *Starvin' Tak in Space (South Park)** *A Holiday Greeting~KNS Style (Homestar)** *A Kouja no Senshi Christmas (Peanuts)** *A Death Defying Decemberween~KNS Style (Homestar)** *The Best Decemberween Ever~KNS Style (Homestar)** Between Christmas Special 4 & OAV 4 *A Decemberween Mackerel~KNS Style (Homestar)** *You'll Only Move Thrice (Simpsons) *Tokyo: Bigger, Longer, & Uncut (M rated) (South Park)** *When You Wish Upon A Broflowski (Family Guy) *Rodent's Return (Dilbert) *Kung Fu Panda 2~KNS Style (Movie) *How to Eat with Your Rear (South Park) *Maxwell Edison: The Cat and His Dreams (Family Guy) *Amazing Easter Special (South Park)** *Return of Sasuke (South Park)** *Goodbye to Bloo~KNS Style (Fosters) Between OAV 4 & Special 4 *Hop~KNS Style (Movie)* *3rd Year~KNS Style (Azumanga Daioh) *How the Score Was Won (Simpsons) *The Yukari Show (Simpsons) *Firework Run~KNS Style (Regular Show)** *Happy Fireworks~KNS Style (Homestar)** *School Trip~KNS Style (Azumanga Daioh) *The Unicorns Have Got to Go~KNS Style (Regular Show)** *Super Pony Friends (South Park)** *Skips Strike~KNS Style (Regular Show) *Entrance Exams Study Camp!~KNS Style (Azumanga Daioh) *Journey for Ratings (South Park) *Disowned! (Spongebob)** *Golfed Off (Rocko)** *Rock-a-Doodle~KNS Style (Movie)** *Last Sports Fest in High School~KNS Style (Azumanga Daioh) *KNS 200 (South Park)** *KNS 201 (South Park)** *Ed Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show~KNS Style (Movie) *Yama-Mayaa~KNS Style (Azumanga Daioh) *Kitty Gets Kicked Up a Notch (Futurama) *Onwards, Extrance Exams!~KNS Style (Azumanga Daioh) *House Rules~KNS Style (Regular Show)** *Less Percent (South Park)** *Graduation Ceremony~KNS Style (Azumanga Daioh) Between Ch 17 & 18 *The Rider~KNS Style (Wander Over Yonder) *Deponia Trilogy~KNS Style (Game) *The Greatest Hater~KNS Style (Wander Over Yonder) Between Ch 19 & 20 *Guardians of the Galaxy~KNS Style (Movie) *Deponia Doomsday~KNS Style (Game) *Freedom Planet~KNS Style (Game) (Season Finale) Category:Information Lists Category:Schedule Category:Episode Guide Category:Kouja no Senshi